thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Diana (Breathing Again)
Diana is a character and a survivor of the outbreak in Polimis and Pokerox27's Breathing Again. She was a member of The 100. But defected with Omar and Allison. She currently resides in the Dupree High School. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Diana's life before or as the outbreak began, except that when the outbreak began she was rescued by Omar. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Strangers When Fer and Magdiel try to start the truck a voice tells them to don't move, both turn around to see Omar and Diana pointing guns at Danna and Sasha's heads, they order Fer and Magdiel to step away from the truck. Fer tries to explain that they didn't wanted to steal and that they didn't even knew the truck's owner was still alive. Both Diana and Omar lay down their guns, believing Fer's words. Omar asks what they were tring to do with the truck and Danna tells him about their idea to attract the walkers from the school using the horn. Allison, the little girl, asks Diana and Omar to help them since the school would be safer than being out there by themselves, Omar and Diana agree to help. Made to Suffer Diana and Omar cause the horn of their truck to blare in order to attract the walkers from the school. Inside the truck Diana and Omar discuss what will they do once the school is free of walkers, Omar says that they have to keep searching for his sisters, but Diana says that it's dangerous being out there and that the school seems like a safe place to stay, Omar tries to persuade her to keep traveling, adding that they still have to find Allison's parents, Diana says that she doesn't want to be out there risking herself to be killed by the undead and that probably Omar's sisters are dead as well as Allison parents, this causes Omar and Allison to storm off the truck. When the walkers outnumber the survivors, Diana orders the remaining students to get in the back of her truck as she drives towards the school, but ends up crashing, however, Diana survives without any injury. Diana alongside the rest of students observe the fight between Frank and Karla until Fer kills Zulemmy. Ikanaide Diana is seen trying to fix the truck after it crashed within the school, Omar tries to convince her to look for his sisters, but Diana refuses to abandon the school since it is safer than being out there on their own, causing Omar to walk away. Diana is later present in the classroom sleeping like everyone else and is also present after Frank shoots Danna. Season 2 Esperanza Diana tries to chase after Omar, Frank and Allison, who are fleeing the school in the pickup truck.Diana fires her gun at the truck, managing to poorly shoot Frank through the neck. Diana then throws her gun to the ground out of anger and sits alongside Valentin. That night when the new group is sitting around a campfire, Diana tells Valentin that she is surprised Fer was able to save everybody. Valentin tells her that it was because he had hope and he hed onto that hope to save his friends and to save the school. Diana hopes to have a better chance in the school, Valentin assures that bigger and better things are coming for them. Escatología TBA Rho TBA Azul TBA Killed Victims The next list shows the victims Diana has killed: *Zulemmy (Indirectly Caused, Accidental; Caused) *Frank Arellano (Caused) *Numerous counts of walkers Appearances Breathing Again Season 1 *Strangers *Made to Suffer *Ikanaide Season 2 *Esperanza *Escatología *Rho *Azul Category:Breathing Again Characters